<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>down the rabbit hole by atemzug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278281">down the rabbit hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/pseuds/atemzug'>atemzug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CLC (Band), Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dream Sequence, F/M, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/pseuds/atemzug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoojin finds herself spiraling down. There, she finds someone waiting for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Sungyoon | Y/Choi Yoojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>down the rabbit hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't know what this is, but it's an idea that's been stuck in my head for days now and i just had to wr*te it or it'll vanish into thin air &gt;&lt;</p><p>barely edited this work because my mind is fried, sorry for the mistakes you'll find!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Would you like to come?" someone asks, offering a hand.</p><p>She doesn't know who it is. There's no face, no name that comes to mind. Everything around her is pitch black, but the hand radiates warmth, emitting heat in the cold and empty space.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yoojin doesn't know why he's here- or who he even is, for that matter. Her memory is hazy because of the alcohol, but she knows she called for Seungyeon.</p><p>But Seungyeon is nowhere to be found, and instead of her a guy is holding up Yoojin's hair while she pukes out her insides. He awkwardly pats her back, so slowly and tentatively, as if scared he might suddenly break Yoojin if he pushes the slightest bit harder. </p><p>Yoojin doesn't know who he is, but finds herself feeling thankful for his presence. So she tries saying it, but coherence is quite the impossible feat for a drunk Yoojin.</p><p>"Do you need something?" the guy's voice sounds contorted when it reaches Yoojin's ears - but it sounds sweet and caring, as if they knew each other. It makes her giggle, and it makes him ask, "Are you okay, miss? Do you need me to book you a ride home?"</p><p>"Seungyeonie," she replies, an answer to neither of his questions.</p><p>"Yes?" he replies. That's when she realizes his voice sounds familiar, although she can't quite place it. "Why do you know-"</p><p>"Yoojin-ah!" She perks up at the voice - and the laugh - she can finally recognize. "Yah! What's wrong with you?"</p><p>"Seungyeonie!" Yoojin exclaims. "You're here!"</p><p>She feels the hand leave her back, her hair falling back on her shoulders. She hears shuffling, and Seungyeon murmuring inaudible apologies to someone. But everything is so fuzzy; Yoojin doesn't understand anything.</p><p>The last thing she remembers is missing the warmth of someone's soothing hand on her back, and the sound of someone's voice that's just as warm and soothing, before she blacks out.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She's lying somewhere. It's cold. It's dark. She can't see anything, but somehow she knows she's wearing a thin, white dress that barely reaches her knees and has no sleeves to cover her arms from the freezing temperature.</p><p>She's scared. Cold sweat trickles down the back of her neck, the hairs on her arms stand on end as she feels a pair of eyes trained on her.</p><p>Just then, a voice calls. It sounds familiar - very, oddly, familiar - although she swears she's never heard it before.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I had such a weird dream last night," Yoojin announces to an uninterested Seungyeon the moment she settles in the seat her friends saved for her near the back of the room. She can't believe she woke up a quarter before her class starts, and that she even made it in time. </p><p>"You look like shit," is the first thing Seungyeon tells her.</p><p>"Kinda feel like shit, too." Her head is throbbing and her stomach is in pain and she's really in no shape to be anywhere right now, but it's what she gets for enlisting classes during the weekend. What's worse is that lectures are so boring. She would've fallen asleep were it not for someone's tumbler clanging loudly on the floor in the middle of their professor's monologue. She comes back to her senses more when he sees the person who dropped it, quickly making his way to the middle of the room to pick the tumbler up from where it rolled, whispering apologies to the professor.</p><p>She catches a glimpse of his face when he makes his way back to his seat, and a weird feeling washes over her. It's like deja-vu, although she's quite sure she's never seen the guy before.</p><p>"Seungyeon-ah," she whispers, nudging her friend by the elbow. "Do we have a new classmate?"</p><p>"Who? Where?" Seungyeon replies, looking around. </p><p>"That guy who dropped his tumbler."</p><p>"You mean Sungyoon-oppa? Yoojin-ah, are you still drunk?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"He's literally always sat there since the semester started," Seungyeon explains. "Almost always drops that tumbler too."</p><p>"Really?" Yoojin whispers. It's so odd, because she swears she's never once seen him before. But what's even more odd is that he looks so familiar, even though all Yoojin's seen of him so far is the back of his head. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She's falling. She doesn't know for how long. Her eyes are open but she can't see anything. All she knows is the feeling of her stomach churning, the dizziness it induces, the icy wind as it hits her bare arms and legs. </p><p>And that she's falling, falling, falling-</p><p>It's like a never-ending cliff.</p><p>And faster, faster, faster-</p><p>Until her back hits the ground.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Yoojin feels like vomiting. First, because of the weird dreams she's been having the past few nights, making her head spin. Second, because she's approximately fifty meters above the ground, looking down at the river from a bridge somewhere in the countryside. </p><p>Why she even agreed to do this, she doesn't remember anymore.</p><p>"I don't think I can do this," she tells her friends.</p><p>"Yah." Seungyeon scowls at her. "Choi Yoojin, we agreed to do this together."</p><p>"Yeah," Sorn agrees. "You two agreed to do this with me!"</p><p>"More like, you forced us to do this with you."</p><p>Sorn rolls her eyes. "No one forced you to-"</p><p>"Oh-!" Seungyeon suddenly exclaims, making Yoojin turn her head the opposite direction. "Sungyoon-oppa!"</p><p>Yoojin feels like vomiting again. This time, it's because of the weird feeling that washes over her<em>. </em> It makes her feel dizzy, like the world is suddenly spinning too fast and too slow at the same time. She grips the railing for support, and by the time she's recovered suddenly Seungyeon and Sorn are gone.</p><p>"Are you okay now?" Sungyoon asks him.</p><p>She looks up. <em> Now? </em> she wonders. "Have we met before?"</p><p>His mouth turns up at the end. "I guess not officially." He extends a hand. "Choi Sungyoon. I held your hair up while you puked in the men's bathroom once."</p><p>Yoojin's jaw drops all the way to the river fifty meters below them. She vaguely remembers getting flat out drunk a Friday or two ago. She has no idea what happened, though; all she remembers is blacking out while someone's hand was on her back.</p><p>"You can shake my hand," he says, snapping her out of her reverie.</p><p>"Oh- right!" She reaches for Sungyoon's hand. "Sorry."</p><p>"It's okay," Sungyoon tells her, just as she feels her knees suddenly giving out. He holds him up by the hand, and the last thing she remembers hearing before blacking out is his voice saying her name, even though she never told him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her heart is beating so fast - like it had been on that day she and her friends went bungee-jumping - only, tonight it also beats so loudly, resounding inside her empty room. Except, she never ended up jumping. But the feeling is so real, so vivid, and she remembers it clearly- the feeling of falling.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Sorry for forcing you to go bungee-jumping with me," Sorn tells Yoojin for the billionth time.</p><p>Not that Yoojin is sober enough to count, anyway.  So she just throws her arms around her friend and giggles. "It's okay!" she says happily, the buzz of alcohol in her system making her giddy. But Sorn is also not sober enough to support Yoojin's weight, so when her arms wrap around the former, they both stumble back.</p><p>Somehow, when Sungyoon is there to catch her before she falls, Yoojin isn't surprised anymore.</p><p>"You okay?" he asks.</p><p>"I knew you'd be here," is what she answers instead. </p><p>A hint of a smile plays on his lips. Yoojin knows she's staring, but mind's plenty hazy and sound judgment is out of the question.</p><p>"You knew?" Sungyoon says. "How?"</p><p>Yoojin doesn't remember how and when Sungyoon's arms wrapped around her waist, or when her own wrapped around his neck. <em> How? </em> she thinks to herself too. </p><p>It just happened. </p><p>"I just do," she tells him. Her heart is suddenly beating so fast. It's a familiar feeling. </p><p>When Sungyoon's lips touch hers, soft and warm, it's a familiar feeling too. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her heart is beating so fast - like it had been on that day she and her friends went bungee-jumping - only, tonight it also beats so loudly, resounding inside the empty space. Except, she never ended up jumping. But the feeling is so real, so vivid, and she remembers it clearly- the feeling of falling.</p><p>Then she realizes: she <em> is </em> falling. She doesn't know for how long. Her eyes are open but she can't see anything. All she knows is the feeling of her stomach churning, the dizziness it induces, the icy wind as it hits her bare arms and legs. </p><p>And that she's falling, falling, falling-</p><p>It's like a never-ending cliff.</p><p>And faster, faster, faster-</p><p>Until her back hits the ground.</p><p>She's lying somewhere. It's cold. It's dark. She can't see anything, but somehow she knows she's wearing a thin, white dress that barely reaches her knees and has no sleeves to cover her arms from the freezing temperature.</p><p>But she's <em> not </em> scared. She knows that someone is already waiting for her, watching her, making sure she's alright. She feels calm.</p><p>Just then, a voice calls. It sounds familiar - very, oddly, familiar - she swears she's heard it somewhere before. </p><p>"Would you like to come?" Sungyoon asks, offering a hand.</p><p>She finally recognizes who it is. There's a face, a name that comes to mind. Everything around them is pitch black, but the hand radiates warmth, emitting heat in the cold and empty space.</p><p>Yoojin takes it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!</p><p>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/crashingfalling">curiouscat</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>